


don' wanna be your buddy

by brucewaynery



Series: drabbles [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Drunk confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: "I can't be in love with you," Steve says to Tony, slurring his words, so somber compared to how happy he was earlier.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599118
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	don' wanna be your buddy

**Author's Note:**

> desitonystark asked for: "i can't be in love with you" or "just pretend to be my date" for stevetony??

“Had a good birthday?”

“Yeah...” Steve slurs through a yawn, grinning, “should get drunk more.”

He’s taking Steve to bed, apparently the most trusted to for the job, after the party winds down.  
Tony laughs, “Let’s keep it to special occasions,” he says, patting Steve on his shoulder. He’s, for lack of a better term, utterly hammered, and it’s a good look on him. He’s happy and carefree in a way he so rarely is as their impeccable Captain. Tony’s pretty sure he hasn’t stopped smiling all evening. It makes his traitorous heart skip beats that surely can’t be healthy for a person with a heart condition.

Steve nods, “’Kay,” oblivious to Tony’s inner turmoil. He’s a happy drunk, maudlin for about a second when he’d remembered the last time he’d tried to get drunk, but other than that, he’d been declaring his love and affections for the team and giggling at things only the inhibited find funny all night.

Steve tips himself to the side so he’s leaning on Tony, “You’re a good pers’n, Tony.”

“So are you, bud,” Tony replies, easily taking his weight (he does work out, thank you very much).

Steve frowns, “Don’ wanna be your bud,” he grumbles. Tony pretends that hadn’t cut all his heartstrings then played cat’s cradle with them.

“Not many people do, no,” he says, lightly. He’d thought that they were past that stage, where they were at each other’s throats, refusing to listen, refusing to become anywhere near ‘friends’.

“No,” Steve groans, attempting to facepalm. His fingers slide through his messy bangs and he loses his balance, crashing into the wall. “I wan’ wanna be more than that. Dummy.”

That makes Tony crash into a wall, “You what?”

Steve looks wistful and so damn sad Tony would be willing to fly to the moon on the back of a butterfly if it would make him happy. “Wanna be... wanna be boyfriends, ‘cause you’re nice and pretty 'n smart but I can’t.”

“Can’t what?” And Tony, without question or trial, is going to hell for provoking him. He should put him straight to bed and leave a glass of water on his bedside, he should ignore what he says, because he’s drunker than a rugby player on tour and he barely knows which way is up, let alone what he’s saying.

“I can’t be in love with you, ‘cause you’re too pretty and too nice and too smart, and you’re the best person I know ‘n I don’ don’ wanna ruin that with stupid stupid feelings ‘n shit. Stupid.”

Tony takes a second to process everything that just came out of his mouth, and Steve takes his silence as rejection, or contempt.

“I know. I’m sorry,” Steve says, looking down, “can... can we pretend this never happened. ‘Cause I really like you. Don’ wanna see you gone.”

“Steve,” Tony says, taking his face and making him look him in the eye, “you’re drunk, you’re very, very drunk, but I promise you, I’m not going anywhere, okay. I love you too.”

Steve looks hopeful, but there’s something in his eyes that makes Tony think he's waiting for the other shoe to drop, “Okay,” he whispers, smiling.  
“Let’s get you to bed, okay?”

He’s pliant and easy to get into bed, but when Tony gets up after tucking him in, his hand catches his wrist, tugging him back.

“Stay?” Steve asks, so vulnerable and open, all Tony can do is agree and slide in under the covers next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> send prompts to talesofsuspenses


End file.
